Maybe She Was
by willgirl
Summary: A short Mother's Day oneshot! Full of fluff and cuteness!


**A/N: Here is a short Mother's Day one shot, I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to all of the mothers out there, even the ones like me who are just mothers to the stories that they write!**

She was in the lab as usual, despite previous warnings of her husband to stay away. Normally he would be in here, dragging her away from her work, off to Wong Foo's or the diner but he had gone to Philadelphia to visit his parents and took Parker along with him. She couldn't go, having been away at a forensics conference all week.

She had just gotten in early this morning, but as soon as she entered their empty house she decided to turn around and head to the lab. There was no use sitting around. She would have been bored without Booth and Parker there to entertain her and besides she wasn't expecting them back until tomorrow night.

She smiled as she thought about Parker and how quickly he was growing up. His sixth birthday was in two weeks and he had been talking about it for months. Extreme detail went into the planning of this party, aided largely in part by a six months pregnant Angela.

Her stomach twinged as she thought about Angela and how happy she was. At six months pregnant, Angela was totally in her element. She was just one of those woman who naturally suited pregnancy and motherhood.

She sighed as she set down a bone she was examining. She knew Booth wanted more kids, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. And she felt guilty because she couldn't give that to him. But she knew in her heart that she just wasn't a mother. She didn't want to have a child, no matter how happy Angela looked. It just wasn't in the cards for her.

Most days it didn't bother her. Actually most days she didn't think about it at all. But today was different. It was Mother's Day after all and as much as she tried to dismiss it as another ridiculous holiday, there was a small part of her that wished she had someone to share it with. But she wasn't a mother and her own mother of course, had died long ago.

Everyone was out sharing a moment, making a connection with their family and she was here by herself in the lab. She brushed away a tear as she pushed thoughts of her mother out of her head and continued working away. Soon she was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice two figures enter the Jeffersonian quietly.

Suddenly the man nudged the little boy and he took off running.

"Dr. Bones!!!" Parker shouted running towards the platform. In his one hand was a piece of folded construction paper, in the other a bouquet of hand picked flowers, the petals flying everywhere as he ran towards her.

She quickly moved away from the table and swiped her card as he ran up the stairs. He launched himself at her and she kneeled down and pulled him into a proper hug. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, she looked over at Booth, who was grinning madly at the bottom of the stairs.

Parker pulled away and looked at her. "Were you surprised, Dr. Bones?"

"Yes, very." She replied. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" she said, looking at Booth. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"We had to come back today Dr. Bones." Parker said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have got your present."

"My present." She replied, looking confused.

He nodded and handed her the piece of construction paper in his hands. She looked down and saw a big red heart drawn on the front with the words 'Happy Mother's Day' written in Parker's handwriting. She opened the card and found a picture of her, Booth and Parker holding hands. It said 'Dear Dr. Bones. Happy Mother's Day. Love Parker.'

She looked up at the earnest little boy and smiled. "It's beautiful." She said softly.

"And I got you these!" Parker said, holding out the makeshift bouquet to her. She took it from him and studied the flowers, imagining him running through the park picking each one.

"Thank you." She said, as Parker put his arms around her neck for another hug.

"I love you mommy." He whispered into her ear.

A tear rolled down her cheek and as she looked over at Booth, she saw he had tears in his eyes also.

Maybe she was a mother after all.


End file.
